Through The Night
by Virginia Madison
Summary: A Redwall and Golden Sun crossover fic, where Isaac and the crew are transported to Mossflower Woods! My first Crossover Fic, so go easy on the flames. Chapters 1 & 2 redone!
1. Meet the Characters

Late winter winds whistled through the slightly open door to the gatehouse study at Redwall Abbey. A nose belonging to a young mouse, namely Jonathan, peeked through the crack between the door and the wall. Jonathan was the best friend of Sam, the son of the current champion of Redwall, Samuel Squirrel. "Sunleaf, may I come in?" asked Jonathan. "Yeah, and don't forget me! We want to hear more stories, Miz Sunleaf." A second nose had appeared in the crack, just below Jonathan's. This one belonged to a squirrel-Sam.  
  
"Of course you two younguns can come in. Just remember to close the door after you. What story shall you hear tonight? Any suggestions?" Asked Sunleaf, a badger from Brockhall.  
  
"Can you tell us about Martin the Warrior?" asked Jonathan, a great fan of the warriormouse. "Not again! We've heard about him three nights in a row! Miz Sunleaf, can you make up a new one?" asked Sam, who was growing tired of tales about the warriormouse. The two friends started bickering over what story they wanted to hear. Sunleaf, being a true Brockhall Badger, started to grow impatient.  
  
"ENOUGH!" she finally thundered. "I will make up a story about Martin, and it won't be true. Well, I'm not sure of that, but it will be interesting. I promise. Is that agreeable to everyone?" Silence reigned in the room. The two not-so-small animals nodded, and Sunleaf began the tale.  
  
Meanwhile; Far, Far, Away.  
  
"I'm, telling you, Saturos, that stuff'll never work. Either that, or it'll backfire. Let's sell it back to that old woman. We'll get our money back, and it'll give us more time to think of how to get rid of the brats." Stated Menardi, an ugly young woman with yellow hair and pinkish skin. The person whom she was addressing, Saturos, was a weasel. Not literally, but he had a burning passion to kill the teenagers who had almost killed them. Not to say that Menardi didn't want to kill them either, but for her it was just a passing phase. She was already getting tired of chasing them all over two different continents for a single elemental star.  
  
"Menardi, the old hag who we got this from promised she'll refund half our money if it didn't work, right?" Said Saturos, a little tired of having to explain things to the not-so-devious Menardi. "Well, I knew it wouldn't work, so I took half our money back anyway."  
  
"Smart! But why are we shadowing the kids if the stuff won't work?" Saturos groaned, leaving Menardi's question unanswered. He took a handful of powder out of the bag they had bought from a witch in the last town and threw it toward the young gang of teenagers they were following. The mist seemed to take a life of its own and floated toward the group. It surrounded one of the young men and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The 'kids' that Saturos and Menardi were shadowing, a group of four, consisted of three boys, one about two years younger than the others, and a beautiful young lady. All four of them were adepts, or they possessed Psynergy-a powerful force used to do many amazing things.  
  
The Psynergy power of Mercury controlled water. It was the healing element, and it had claimed the color blue. Mars was a powerful-some say the most powerful-element. It controlled fire, and it was usually used to destroy. It held the color red. Jupiter controlled the wind element. Jupiter Adepts could read people's minds, and they could sense things that nobody else could. Jupiter glowed Violet. Finally, the Venus element controlled the earth. It too, was a powerful element. They seemed to be a mixture of all the other elements. They could heal, and they possessed powerful spells- Mother Gaia and Quake Sphere were the strongest. Venus, Goddess of Love, claimed Gold.  
  
Garet, a wild seventeen-year-old boy with startling red hair that perfectly matched his psynergy element-Mars, was wolfing down a stolen ear of corn while trying to talk to his friend Ivan. "Are you sure Ivan? I mean, your dreams have never been wrong, but still, it's possible, isn't it?" Ivan, the youngest member of the group of four at fourteen years of age, answered slowly, "It is possible Garet, but it is VERY unlikely. As you said, my dreams have never been wrong. And I am usually very good at interpreting my dreams. This one confused me-It was in unfamiliar terrain, and there were- well." Ivan broke off his sentence, looking very unsure of himself.  
  
"IVAN! There were what in it? Tell me, PLEASE!" whined Garet, wanting very badly to know what had been in Ivan's dream. He even put on a sad puppy face, trying to look innocent. Ivan sighed and decided to tell Garet, even though he knew he would never hear the end of it. "There were animals in it Garet. Talking Animals." Ivan looked down in a mixture of shame and embarrassment while Garet, for once, was speechless.  
  
Isaac, the other boy in the group-who had previously been talking to Mia, the lady and healer of the group-noticed that his friends had gone silent. Mia, too, noticed. Once again, Isaac found himself wishing he could read minds to find out what was wrong. 'Oh Well, I'll just have to ask Ivan later.' Isaac often wished he could use Jupiter Psynergy, but he knew it was impossible.  
  
Soon, however, Isaac felt angry for an unknown reason. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling, but he felt..a rage of some kind that had previously been unknown to Isaac..what was called bloodlust in other dimensions was taking over him.  
  
He found himself running towards Ivan who had been previously been chatting with Garet. Ivan didn't see him coming, and he never had a chance to defend himself. Isaac found himself doing something he never thought he would do. He caught Ivan by the scarf around his neck and hoisted him into the air. He screamed, "YOU WRETCHED LITTLE PIECE OF BURDEN!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN LET YOU JOIN US IN VAULT!! YOU HAVEN'T HELPED US AT ALL, AND I'M SORRY I EVER MET YOU!!!"  
  
Garet and Mia, surprised and scared of the way Isaac was acting, took a moment to gather their wits. "Mia, see if you can reach Isaac. Something's wrong with him, he wouldn't normally do this." Said Garet, already suspecting dirty play. "If anything could snap him out of it, you could." Mia nodded and ran off without a word to see if she could help her friends.  
  
As she approached Isaac, she saw the look of terror in Ivan's eyes. She suddenly bolted towards Isaac, but her sudden movement surprised him. He threw Ivan into Mia, and turned to see Garet behind him with fire in his eyes. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!! THEY'RE OUR FRIENDS!" Shouted Garet, more worried about Ivan and Mia than anything. Isaac's eyes, he noticed, were emotionless voids. 'That's odd, usually his eyes are so bright.. Now I know something's up!' he managed to think before Isaac shouted "Ragnarok!" and the fight of the century began. 


	2. The End of the Fight

Sunleaf stopped her story, somehow knowing that there were dark powers at work somewhere nearby, and that it would affect the Abbey, for good or evil. Jonathan and Sam looked up at her, looked at each other, and said in unison, "Miz Sunleaf!" This snapped Sunleaf out of her trance, and as she looked at their expectant faces, she realized she had no clue what she had just been wondering about.  
  
'Must be nothing.' She said to herself. "Now where was I?" she asked the two youngsters at her feet. "Oh yes. Martin was trying to find a way out of the pit with the electric eel at the bottom. All right." she restarted the story from the point where she left off.  
  
Meanwhile, In Another Dimension  
  
Garet and Isaac charged each other. Lifting his Swift Sword high, Garet used its unleash. Isaac dodged it, and cast Ragnarok again. Garet managed to dodge it, but he leaped straight into the path of another Ragnarok! It hit him, but he took it and rolled to the side, determined not to let Isaac see how much it hurt. Now that he could see Mia and Ivan were OK, Garet had to force himself to keep fighting.  
  
Garet failed to notice Isaac raise his hand to his face and say 'Cure', but he did notice Isaac's momentary distraction as he looked toward Mia. Garet hesitated, and he lost his chance to end the fight without bloodshed.  
  
Saturos and Menardi looked on the fight, and they could hardly keep from dancing about. "Well, what do you know! The old hag's powder actually worked!" exclaimed Saturos, forgetting for the moment to keep his voice down. "He's heard us!" exclaimed Menardi. "You IDIOT! Run!"  
  
Ivan, hearing him, turned and ran after them, but he quickly lost them in the dense forest. Returning to the fight, he was surprised to find that the planet was quaking even when Isaac didn't summon 'Quake'. Garet's fires had got out of control, and Ivan realized that if something wasn't done, the fire would spread, and they would be doomed.  
  
Without thinking, he cast Tornado, hoping the winds would fill the flames. But Tornado only made matters worse. It carried the flames into the forest and set more fires. Ivan cursed himself, realizing only Mia could stop this fire. But Mia had passed out from the intense heat and the smoke, he realized.  
  
Ivan noticed that his friends were now facing each other, preparing for a last desperate charge. Ivan sensed the bloodlust that was on his friends, and he knew he had to stop it, no matter what. Ivan and Garet suddenly, without warning, began the charge. Ivan suddenly ran between his friends' charge hoping against hope that his death would stop their fighting. As the three friends met,  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
At Redwall Abbey, a story was interrupted by a huge sound, almost an explosion, the likes of which have never again been heard in Mossflower Woods.  
  
Sunleaf, Jonathan, and Sam all jumped as the explosion rocked the ground. Sunleaf quickly gathered her wits about her and began issuing orders. "Jonathan! Run for the Abbot! Sam, you go for Foremole and Log-A-Log. I'll gather my bag of healing herbs in case anyone was hurt. Quickly now, RUN!" She shooed the young animals out the door, already gathering her herbs.  
  
Sunleaf knew that there would be hurt animals out there, and it was just a matter of how many were hurt and how bad their wounds were. She finished gathering her healing herbs and left the gatehouse, knowing time was of the essence. [pic] 


End file.
